Life with Angel Part 4: The Proposition
by HondaRider13
Summary: Part 4 of my Life with Angel series, more to come!


The warm summer sun blazed through the bedroom window the morning after and streaked across the middle of my bed. I lay there on my back with my right arm to my side and my left wrapped around the small, blonde form of a extremely cute little dog tucked against my side with her her head resting across my chest. A faint smile still etched into the corners of her lips despite having slept without interruption all night.

Not long after Angel and I had dozed off, I was wide awake again and stayed that way for most of the night, my mind racing. What we had done the previous evening was nothing short of wonderful in our minds, we had explored each other both physically and mentally and what was left after that was an ever growing bond that was gaining intense tensile strength between us.

But, despite all that, in the back of my mind a sad reality lingered; that it could never be known to the world the secret we shared due to our differing species. Did I feel bad about it? Not one bit. Did Angel? Not one bit, either. It had been a personal, consensual decision on both our parts. That wasn't to say that society wouldn't accept it, heck, I _knew_ they wouldn't! In fact, such a thing would be even more heavily frowned upon in my neck of the country than even homosexuals coming out to the public. Not only that, but, for something like this there was no doubt legal issues to worry about, too, something I knew that if the wrong person found out I could face jail time and a pretty hefty fine and the thought of what might happen to Angel in such a situation scared me even more than my own punishment.

I already loved her enough that I would die ten deaths if it meant keeping her safe and not even think twice about it. My ultimate desire was to protect, love and cherish her until the end more than anything else. To have her taken away from me from a foolish mistake would rip the heart out of my chest and probably end up draining me emotionally until the shadows of my sadness got the best of me and claimed my own life. I averted my eyes from the ceiling and down to her peaceful form laying next to me. Eyes gently closed, soft, even breathing and clinging to me like velcro. Angel hadn't moved at all since falling asleep, and that went on to show how comfortable and at ease she felt around me and it made me feel phenomenal inside. I smiled, and gently swiped my thumb up the length of her forehead where it ended at the small tuft of fur on her head that hung down just above her eyebrows, similar to bangs on a person. Angel stirred slightly in her sleep, and let out a soft hum in her throat and continued her deep slumber.

I returned my attention back to the bedroom around me, in no hurry to wake Angel up, in fact, she could wake on her own terms. I had plenty on my mind to ponder until then so my mind started spinning once more on how I could make our unique little relationship work. There was a time a few years back when I had been attending college that I befriended a colleague who was majoring in bio engineering, something that I was majorly fascinated with and it obviously drew the two of us into some interesting studies and conversations. Both of us were closet furry fandom enthusiasts and sometimes, the conversations went on to ways we could try and manipulate animals' genes to give them anthropomorphic abilities as seen in the fictional realm of furry characters where say a dog like Angel was drawn out to have the body of a voluptuous human female but the furry tone and physique of the dog itself with human anatomy. Arms, legs, shoulders, neck, breasts, buttocks and sometimes feet; depending if the character had digigrade style feet that would allow them to retain their natural, feral foot design in place of a humanoid type foot.

My mind put the pieces together and I drew up a model of Angel as an anthropomorphic character in my mind. She was on the smaller side, obviously, standing at roughly 4'8" with a thin, but toned frame. Her breasts on the smaller side, probably in the B cup category. Both arms and thighs were proportionate to her small frame, but were very well toned and powerful for a dog her size without being too noticeable. Having lived on the streets for so long, she had to be fit and ready in order to survive, so those traits would undoubtedly be carried over to this new form. Her fluffy little tail still curled up tightly about halfway up her back just right above the hemline of a pair of pants or panties if she happened to be wearing any. Being a dog and used to not having clothes on might be difficult to sway her to put garments on, initially if she was somehow transformed into an anthropomorphic being. Angel's neck would be short, and her head would be carried forward confidently with a touch of sass and of course her ears, one perked and the other flopped would stay the same. She would look very much like a tomboy, and as I already knew, carry herself like one.

With my mind whirring full of exploding ideas, I quietly picked up my phone as not to wake Angel and sent my old colleague a text, briefly stating I had a challenging proposition to discuss with him, something that would require the combined effort on both our parts and intellect to even attempt. If needed, I would help fund the project, but first, all this obviously had to be cleared and okay'd by Angel. I grinned to myself as my mind kept running ideas around rampant, I honestly couldn't remember a time previously it had worked so hard and it felt good knowing I wasn't completely brain dead as I had been starting to believe the past year or so. My phone buzzed in my hand, I looked at it to pleasantly find the response from my colleague instructing me to call at a certain time later that evening and discuss the finer details with him. It was a go! Now, all I had to do was discuss the proposition with Angel once she woke up.

Time went on as my mind continued to race, and I must've fallen back asleep because I woke up to feeling a warm, wet stroking sensation across my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Angel with her head tilted back slowly licking my face. It was obvious she had tried to do this with as little movement as possible because she was still nearly in the same position she had maintained the whole night and morning. Once she saw that I was awake, she stopped and gave me a ridiculous, upside down toothy grin.

"Morning, handsome! Thought you'd never wake up." Angel said softly.

"Oh, baby," I stammered, pulling my left wrist up to look at my watch. It was nearly four in the afternoon!

"Holy shit! The day's almost gone, Angel!" I exclaimed, slightly irritated with myself for wasting the day away.

I sat up abruptly, trying not to accidentally lean too hard on Angel, and tossed the comforter to the side. I suddenly realized my bladder was at bursting capacity full so was in a rush to get out of bed and get downstairs to relieve myself before something bad happened.

"You're lively in the morning, aren't ya?" Angel laughed from behind me, stretching herself across the bed lazily.

"Not usually, but, when a guy has to piss so bad it feels like he's going to blow up so I tend to move fast!" I explained, hastily pulling on some gym shorts and heading downstairs without waiting around long enough to hear if Angel responded or not.

While in the bathroom doing my business, I whipped my phone out to see a slew of messages and notifications on the lock screen, but, there was only one in particular I was looking for and I found it. It was short and brief with a time to call and discuss what I had in mind with my colleague in about an hour from now. I had that much time to try and explain the whole situation to Angel and it would probably be difficult but I was bound and determined to do my best.

Upon exiting the bathroom and treading through the living room, around the corner into the dining room, I found Angel sitting at the table waiting.

"Everything okay, Jon?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just nature calls big time, had to run! Anyway, would you like some coffee?"

Angel's eyes lit up, "Oh, heavens yes! One of my old owners used to give me that stuff and it gave me so much energy!"

I turned around, smiling and got to work preparing the coffee. Hopefully, Angel liked hers black, because I wouldn't waste good coffee grounds brewing tainted water. If not, that's what cream and sugar is for, right? I didn't have a big, complicated coffee machine so it didn't take long before it was ready and poured Angel and myself two mugs and set hers down in front of her and sat down next to her.

"Cheers, to our new life together, Angel baby!" I said, gently clinking my mug against hers and taking a swig. For me, downing hot beverages wasn't much of an issue because of my high pain tolerance. In fact, I preferred to drink it hot because when it hit my stomach, the sudden warmth was like a kickstart to help get me going.

Angel muttered irritably next to me and I looked over to find her struggling with trying to drink from her mug, unable to pick it up. "Ugh, stupid thing! How do I…" She looked up at me for help.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think of that. My bad!" I apologized, standing up and going to the cupboard where I dug around and found a wide, shallow dish that a dog could drink out of without much issue. I swapped it with Angel's mug and poured the contents into the bowl and placed it before her. She smiled at me, before dropping her head and closing her eyes to lap at the dark fluid. I half expected her to wince at the taste, but she never faltered and drank steadily for several more seconds before looking up and licking her chops, contentedly.

Smiling at the sight of her approval, I decided to pop her with the question I had been burning to ask her since early morning.

"So, uh, Angel, I got a question to ask ya and see what you think."

Angel looked at me and perked her ears in curiosity, "Okay? What's it about?"

"Well, you know how we had that talk last night before bed? I think I may have a solution to that, if it works out first of all, and if it's okay with you." I said, trailing off, trying to find a way to explain it without offending her.

"I'm friends with a old college acquaintance, his name is Sam and he's a bit of an eccentric but a total brainiac when it comes to genetics, bio engineering and now has his Master's degree in the subject. He runs a study center at a privately funded clinic here in town and may be able to help us, well you, be more, I guess you could say "human" like me."

Angel's look was puzzling, but she urged me to continue the explanation.

I went on to explain the details I had brainstormed in my head that morning, and the brief conversation I had with Sam while she was asleep and the fact that I would soon need to make a call with him to discuss the issue further. All this seemed to compute in her head and she either nodded her approval or shook her head when something didn't make sense, she was a very intent listener, something I very much appreciated! I began naming off some of the advantages this change would bring her if everything worked as planned, and to that, she began to become more and more eager and excited by the way her tail started to wave. Especially when I got to the part explaining what she would be able to do with hands like mine in a sexual sense, or how she would be able to use humanoid legs to her advantage in certain positions if she desired.

"Yes, yes, yes! I am so down for this, ugh, please don't tell me anymore or you'll get me even more riled up than I currently am!" Angel reprimanded me, squirming around in her chair. The likes of which I believe I owed to the coffee.

"Alright, babe, let me go make the call and we will get it arranged!" I said, standing up.

The phone call was brief, lasting around fifteen minutes where I explained the details to Sam. What I had, what he had, and what the outcome may present for a result.

"I'll need something to experiment with." He stated, as our conversation was drawing to an end.

"Heh, why don't you use Waffles?" I laughed, joking about Sam's hyperactive Jack Russell Terrier mutt who he was constantly complaining about for causing trouble.

"Oh ya, my sister would probably murder me for that one!" He responded with a chuckle. "I will get to work getting the plans drawn out and into motion then give you a call, how's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, just stay in touch, we'll be waiting for whenever you're ready. Later, man!" I said, before ending the call.

Turning to Angel I rubbed my hands together fervently, "It's a go, sweetheart! He will get back to us once he has something to show. Excited?"

Her body language was enough to answer my question, Angel practically wagged herself off the couch onto the floor. "Yes, yes, YES!" She yipped, before leaping into my arms and licking at my face excitedly. To which, I fell back heavily on the sofa and held her atop me, running my hands along her slender form and then up from the tip of her rump along her spine and eventually cradling the back of her head.

"You know, Angel, it's crazy. All this stuff I'm doing for you is something of unusual proportions, I think it's safe to say you've got a special place in my heart and mind because I've never done something like this for anyone else."

"Hmmm, is that so?" She whispered into my ear sweetly.

"Y-yes…" I trailed off, the warm sensation of the buzz left in my ear from her voice and heat of her breath running along my neck suddenly had me very distracted.

Angel worked her way along my collar bone to the tip of my shoulder and then down my torso, kissing and gently nipping at the skin beneath the distorted shirt here and there. My skin crawled with goosebumps from the sensations she was giving me.

"I'd like to say 'thank you' again, for what you've done for me, Jon." Angel explained, a touch of sass and romance ringing in her voice. "Nobody's ever been so good to me, and I always want to make sure you know how appreciative I am." She continued, gently using her teeth to pull the button apart on my trousers and work the zipper down.

"You do realize making love to me isn't the only way to show appreciation, right?" I asked out of a blank state of thought.

To which, Angel relinquished my pants, and stared up at me sternly with a raised brow. "You want me to stop? Because I will if you don't want me to…"

Realizing my mistake, I hastily corrected myself. "Oh, no, no! I meant.. Well, nevermind, let me help you get some better access here."

Mere seconds later, the remainder of my clothing lay in a crumpled heap on the floor next to the sofa. Angel and myself lay sideways with my back against the lumbar side of the cushions and her body held closely to me by my right outstretched arm. Angel wiggled closer to me, huffing heavily, full of sudden lust. She tilted her head up towards me and met my gaze, her eyes bright and ecstatic with joy.

"Please?" Angel whispered, giving a quick wink.

Smiling, I bent my neck forward and kissed her, running my right hand along the side of her face and down her flank before caressing her rump. My fingers explored a little further south and quickly discovered she was more than ready to accept me. I toyed and played with her sex teasingly, hearing her moans and gasps was turning me on like a switch. Using that same hand, I reached down and took hold of my throbbing member and guided myself inside her.


End file.
